Devices for grilling bacon and other meats are well known in the art, and include frying pans which may be gas or electric, microwave ovens and the like. However, such traditional cooking methods are not always entirely satisfactory since bacon and other thinly sliced meats tend to curl up using such traditional cooking techniques.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,998 discloses a bacon crisper in which each of two lengthwise sides are provided with inner and outer grid plates with heating coils. The outer grid plate includes an insulated hinge cover so that the outer grid plates can be moved to an open position, with bacon placed on the inner grid plates, and then the outer grid plates are closed so that the bacon is cooked by the heat generated by the inner and outer grid plates, which also hold the bacon in place during cooking.
However, among other problems with the above-described bacon crisper is that the grid plates which includes heating elements are not removable, or at least not easily removable, and, due to the embedded heating elements, are likely difficult to clean, since heating plates, even if removed, cannot be inserted in water due to the presence of the heating coils 38 and 64, as well as insulation material 62.